Classic
by Bradley5455
Summary: It was just a classic case of love between the girl who had everything and the boy who needed something. After the death of her mother, Dawn goes to Hoenn to live with her brother Drew and continue her senior year of high school. Slow, proper Ikarishipping. Contains; Ikarishipping and Contestshipping with other minor shippings. Rated T for mild swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Classic: Chapter 1: Airplanes

This is my new story, I have been working on it for quite a while. But I have taken my time, since I was also working on my other story "Anarchy." This story is quite different, as it is more of a high school setting and the characters are younger.

I still use lyrics as my muse, and will try to update every week once again.

"_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky, are shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now."_

_-Airplanes: Cover by The Ready Set_

….

….

Dawn didn't know that she would see her brother so soon. Weeks had passed since summer vacation had ended and the school year started, their senior year. Their parents had been divorced since the two were babies, she went with their mom, and he went with their dad. Of course school breaks and holidays would be switched around, so the children could see the other parent and each other. She knew her brother quite well; frequent visits, phone calls, emails, even texting kept the two in touch on an almost daily basis and in a close relationship, not tainted by the fights most siblings went through in younger years. They shared the common experience of a divorce.

She heard the doorbell ring and walked over to answer the door. Her father stood on the side of the door, dressed in a black suit and white shirt. He was of medium height and build, having the same emerald green hair and eyes that her brother inherited. Dawn looked just like her mother, royal blue hair and sapphire eyes. He brother and her were often told they didn't like siblings. However, they both held the same ivory complexion of their mother, lean build and nose of their father.

"Dawn honey, I'm sorry it took us so long." Her father hugged her tight, pulling her out of the house she grew up in. She hugged him back but didn't let her tears touch his expensive suit. Her father passed her on to her brother, who was waiting behind their father with watery eyes. He gave her a brave smile that she couldn't quite return, holding her tight against his body. Her father took the two heavy luggage containers containing her things from the doorway, and shut the door behind him.

"Come on kids, let's go." Their father still called them kids, even though the two siblings would soon be adults, and lead them towards the sleek black car he had drove.

Dawn watched the familiar neighborhood pass by the window in blurred colors. She would be leaving soon, going to live with her father and brother in a different country. After the funeral of course, which they were nearing now.

They stood in front of the fresh grave with the wooden casket suspended above the hole. The words were short, wishing of better days ahead, and pity to the children left behind. Dawn stood between her father and brother, the weak surrounded by strong. Her brother wasn't his proudest at the moment, letting tears fall freely. She sobbed instead, being closer to their mother.

Johanna Berlitz had died mere days ago, driving home and killed instantly in a pitiful car accident. Dawn had been in school when it happen, and pulled from class. Her father immediately handled the situation, promising his daughter that everything would be okay.

The funeral finished with the cloud dark and heavy. Her father held her tight against his side when they walked back to the car they had drove here in. She curled into the leather seat, tugging on her seatbelt and pressing her forehead across the cool glass. The car was quiet; her father driving and her brother in the passenger seat, looking out his own window.

She left her life in Sinnoh behind in an airplane, letting a new chapter begin.

….

….

Dawn was still amazed every time she entered her father's home, even though it was more of a small mansion. It was a large brick structure, four stories, large garden and pool, with more rooms then Dawn cared to remember. She let the servants carry her things this time, the rich life something she received every time she visited Hoenn. Her father was CEO of Hayden Corporations after all.

"Drew?" She asked her brother, who was walking up the steps to the front doors of the mansion.

"Yes Dawn?" Her brother stopped and waited for his sister to catch up with him. They continued walking up the steps side by side with heads handing low.

"Is everything going to be okay?" Fresh tears threated to spill from her bloodspot eyes. Her brother was stronger than her right now, tears long gone. He pulled her into a close hug, stroking her back.

"It'll be okay Dawn. We have each other remember?" She gave him a watery smile, and let him lead her into the house. He helped her remember where her room was whenever she stayed with her father, although now it would be more _permanent. _It was down the hall from her brother.

"Remember where my room is? If you need anything don't be afraid to ask Dawn." With that he left her outside her room, walking down the hall and entering his own room. She opened the door that had her name engraved onto it.

Her room was the same as it had always been. The walls a soft, pretty pink with white trim, her balcony outside the glass windows covered by a darker pink curtains then the walls. Her bed was large and comfortable, covered in colors similar to the curtains. Her large walk-in closet was across the room from where the bed was, her suitcases next to it. A large TV mounted on the wall next to the closet door, with a cabinet filled with DVDs, and some sort of gaming system, the electronics were new to the room. Her personal bathroom was across the large square room from the balcony doors. Her desk was next to the balcony doors.

Dawn opened her closet doors, looking into the many bare racks and selves. She would have to get new clothes soon. However she started unpacking what she had brought with her, letting familiar clothing and shoes fill the empty space. She finished her task and shoved the empty suitcases under her bed in case she needed them for another time. She finished out the two red and white orbs from her pocket, and left them on her bedside table.

A knock on her door alerted her, and she walked over to open it. She found it to be her step-mother, Rose. She was a pretty woman, with soft shoulder-length brown hair, and almost pink-colored eyes. Dawn didn't know the woman well, only see her occasionally when she came to visit her brother and father. The woman had never been anything but kind to her, accepting her even if she was a different woman's child of her husband. She was the full-blooded sister to the boy Rose saw as a son.

"Hello Dawn! I hope that your room is to your liking?" Rose smiled gently to the girl.

"Yes, thank you Rose. I love it as always." Dawn politely responded, the woman shuffled her feet in her heels.

"Dawn honey, it's okay to be sad. Your mother was an amazing woman." Rose smiled, and pulled the slightly reluctant girl into a maternal hug. Dawn melted into the woman's soft arms, resting her chin on Rose's shoulder. "She would be proud to raise such a sweet girl, I know I would."

"Thank you Rose." Dawn pulled away, Rose's hands still on her arms.

"You can talk to me anytime you need to. " Dawn nodded, giving the woman a small smile. "I came to invite you to lunch with us."

"Yeah, sure." Dawn followed Rose down the hallway towards the door with Drew's name engraved on it in the same gold cursive as hers. Rose knocked on the door gently, waiting for the young man inside to answer.

Drew popped his head out, a pair of black headphone swung around his neck. He had changed from his dark suit, wearing a hooded sweater, and light washed jeans.

"Will you be joining us for lunch honey?" Rose told her step-in son. The green haired male nodded, taking off his headphones and setting them on something near the door. Drew joined the girls out in the hallway. Rose began walking down the hallway, leading the way. The two siblings walked side-by-side down the hallway, following the older woman until they got to a large, high ceiled dining room. The table was extremely long, chairs available for more then a dozen people at one time. Dawn saw that her father was already seated at the head of the table.

"Lunch is waiting, please sit." A young servant told the family, and Dawn sat down next to her brother and a plate was set in front of her. She followed suit of the rest of the family and began eating. She hummed at the warm cheese and flavor of the high-quality meal.

"Dawn, I have some wonderful news for you." Her father caught her attention from her lunch. Drew and Rose continued eating but also watched the man.

"Yes Dad?" Dawn asked once she had swallowed her bite, spearing another bite with her fork.

"I want you to take the rest of the week off, but you will be attending Lilycove High with your brother next Monday." Her father informed her, Dawn was nervous to attend a new school, especially since it had been in session for a few weeks already. The blunette nodded in acknowledgment however, knowing that she could not sleep the rest of her life away in her room.

She finished eating, excusing herself when she was finished eating. Dawn went to her room, closing the door behind her. She sat down on her bed, it sinking even under her lean frame. She closed her eyes, the stress of the day getting to her, and taking her body in heaving sobs.

The 17 year old cried until she had no tears to let out. She lay down on her bedspread, letting her stress lull her to sleep.

…..

…..

When Dawn awoke, she heard the faint noise of the TV before she opened her eyes. She was under the blankets on her bed, and felt something pressed against her back. She turned around and found that it was only her brother, his leg next to her back. He was leaning against her headboard watching TV.

"What time is it?" She rubbed her eyes and adjusted her pillows to sit up next to her sibling.

"Around 8. You looked tired." He gave her a small smile, rubbing her arm in a gentle way. Dawn leaned her head against his shoulder, glad to have her brother with her.

"I miss her." She mumbled out, turning away and facing her small nightstand.

"It's okay my little sister." Drew gave her a one-armed hug. He let her mourn for a few moments, before popping up off her bed.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked, watching her brother smirk and flipped his hair. He started digging through the massive rows of DVDs on her TV stand.

"Movie night?" He offered, holding up a DVD as an example. He took his time digging through the movies. Dawn got out of her blankets, taking her time to use the restroom. She exited a few minutes later, and grabbed her laptop from her next, a rather expensive gift from her father, and brought in with her back to her bed.

"Want some popcorn? I'm going to go get some." Drew started walking towards the door as she sat down and covered herself with her blankets.

"Yeah I'll share some." Dawn responded, booting up her laptop. She went to her emails, seeing that she had a few from her friends back in Twinleaf Town. She had only finished responding to two of them before Drew came back, bowl of popcorn in one hand and talking on his phone with the other.

"Yes, my sister is going to school with us." Drew was saying, setting down the bowl of buttered popcorn near her feet on the bed. He bent down, setting the DVD in the player and letting it start on the screen.

"No you can't date her Gary." Her brother snapped into the phone, was he really that protective of her? Her brother winked at her.

"Yeah I'll talk to you later." The taller sibling shut his phone, putting it in the pocket of his athletic pants. He took the remotes from the TV stand with him to the bed, and sat next to his sister.

"Iron Man again?" The movie had started to play, and it was the same movie they had watched on her last night visiting during the summer. Drew smirked and shoved popcorn into his mouth. She rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"Whatever Blue! You love me like I'm your brother or something." He laughed, and she joined him with small giggles. The two snuggled into her blankets to watch their movie.

Later, when her brother had long fallen asleep slumped against her headboard in a way that would later make his neck hurt, she crawled out of her covers. She turned off the movie and walked on silent feet over to her balcony. She opened them and looked up into the night sky. The telltale flashing light of an airplane, high up in the sky caught her attention. She closed her eyes, wishing on that flashing light of an airplane. Dawn may have lost her mother, but she would not fall from herself.

…

…

Chapter 1! Done!

Remember that this story will lead to Ikarishipping. Dun dun dunnn….. (That was lame…)

I have always enjoyed the idea of Dawn and Drew as siblings, I think it just works.

Attention! I am also looking for a Beta reader! Just someone to look over grammer (EW.) and offer suggestions. Please leave a review or private message me if interested. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Classic: Chapter 2: Bringin' on the Heartbreak

Up to chapter 2! There's a lot of snow and bitter cold here, but the college life doesn't give up… Woooo….

"_Oh you're like a candle, your flame slowly fadin', _

_Burnin' out and burnin' me."_

_-Bringin' on the heartbreak: Def Leppard_

….

…..

"Oh honey! This would look would lovely on you!" Rose Hayden, her rather friendly and comforting step-mother, held up a soft yellow skirt. The young girl looked over from the rack next to the one her step-mother was at, then crossed the distance between the two.

"It's lovely." Dawn commented and folded the skirt nicely into the pile in her arms. Rose had invited her to go shopping to look for more clothes to wear, since her brother was at school and her father at the office.

The two females looked around the department store clothing area , The blunette more than happy to get out of that _giant _house, it could be suffocating at times . Rose was good company , and had a great fashion sense.

"I think I'll try these on." Dawn held up the pile of clothes in her arms and started towards the dressing room area. She got a room after struggling with the door for a few seconds and started to try on the many items that Rose and her had found and picked out.

Dawn emerged from the dressing room a few minutes later , with almost the entire pile in her arms that had originally been there. Finding Rose waiting near the same rack where she was when Dawn had went into the dressing room, her step-mother snatched the clothes from her arms and immediately went to the cash register with a shiny credit card in hand.

The high schoolsenior knew it was pointless to argue because Rose had already committed the same act several times before. The older woman had told her after the first store that looking at price tags wasn't allowed and that if she didn't get anything then Rose was going to buy many things and hoped Dawn liked them. Dawn bit her tongue not to say anything, she felt that Rose was trying too hard.

"I think that's enough shopping for one day! Ready to head home dear?" Rose asked the girl, who took the large bag from Rose's hand to clutch it with many others; it was the least she could do, even if she didn't really want this shopping trip in the first place.

"Yes please." Dawn nodded excitedly, she didn't like Rose spending so much money on her even if it was her own father's makings.

The two walked out to the car, which was sleek, white, with very tinted windows, and was much of a luxury inside. Dawn set the bags in the trunk and joined Rose in the front seat. The two set off once she buckled in.

…

…

Dawn had went into her room once the two women had gotten back home. _Home. _It was almost strange to her now, the large mansion she had gotten lost in countless times was becoming familiar now.

She had put her new purchases away, filling only a small portion of her enormous walk-in closet, and changed into a newly bought swim suit. The blunette took the two pokeballs from her desk, she hadn't let her companions out for a while and it would be good for them to receive some fresh air. She headed out to the pool that she had been to many times during past visits.

The pool was fairly large in a rectangular shape, blue and clear, and went deeper as it went on. It took up a good portion of the backyard and was directly outside the clear sliding doors in the dining room with a tall privacy fence that discouraged onlookers. In other words, a good place for some privacy and tanning.

Dawn sent a towel she had gotten from one of the maids on a lounge chair near the doors. The pool-grade pavement was warm and bumpy on her toes. She tossed her Poke balls in the air, releasing the creatures inside.

Since she had not graduated yet, so hasn't received her trainer's license yet; the blunette could not has more than two Pokémon in her procession. However, she cared deeply for her partners.

The first of her Pokémon to appear was none other than her starter, Prinplup. He was stubborn, quite proud and was more than happy to make use of the pool in the backyard.

Her second Pokémon was newer, her Quilava; he had evolved some time ago and made himself comfortable in the sun away from the pool. She looked around the pool, the long rectangle of clear blue, and jumped in.

…

…

Dawn heard the glass doors slide open from the lounge chair, but didn't bother moving from her tanning spot. She was almost done, just finishing a light touch on her back.

"Little sister." Drew's voice cut through her thoughts and she gave a muffled response.

"Yahoo!" A loud voice before an even louder splash interrupted what her brother was going to say. The cool water feeling like ice on her sun-soaked skin.

"Ash!" Drew spat out shaking out his hair.

"Ash?" Dawn questioned, but she was swept up into a wet hug before she could receive an answer. It was indeed the black-haired boy, looking the same as she had saw him in the summer; tan skin, dark hair, and warm eyes. He was the only one of her brother's friends that she had ever met.

"Hey Dawn!" Ash smiled at her before splashing into the pool and soaking the twins once again with a cannonball.

"As I was _trying _to say before," Her green-haired brother told her, "a few guys are coming over to hang out in the pool and you're welcome to stay."

"Thank you for your permission, dear brother." Dawn pulled on her towel to cover her two-piece swimsuit and sat down on her chair once again.

"Oh, I picked up your schedule today." Drew handed her a folded up piece of paper before shredding his shirt and jumping in the pool to join Ash. Dawn unfolded the paper and looked at her courses for this semester . She got up and went through the sliding glass doors and up to her room to change.

….

….

The blue-haired girl wove her way through the corridors of the Hayden Mansion and up to her room while looking over her schedule ; they were similar to the class es she was in at her old school. She went to her room and took off her swimsuit and towel to change into a basic short athletic shorts and tank top combo to sit with her brother back out by the pool. Dawn set her pokeballs on her desk once again. She hung up her wet clothing articles on the shower rod to dry and made her way back outside.

Opening the sliding back door that lead to the fenced in portion of the backyard she was bombarded with loud voices and a blast of humidity. Dawn slid the door back shut and stepped outside in bare feet.

Drew and Ash were currently in the pool, splashing in the pool like two children. Ash stopped to wave at her but was dunked by her brother from behind during the distraction.

"Blue! Can you get my phone?" Her brother shouted, he was at the far side of the large Olympic pool and his phone ringing on the shaded table a few feet away from her.

"Hello?" She answered the phone as he brother started swimming towards her end of the pool.

"This is not Drew." A masculine voice spoke on the other line. "I'm late and Drew has girls over without me!"

"Phone." Drew held out his hand and took his phone from her.

"What's up?" Her brother started talking in the background. Dawn watched Ash swim around in the pool with ease.

"That was my sister you idiot." Drew spoke into the phone behind her. "I'll see you soon."

"Was that Gary?" Ash said from the pool as Drew ended the call and set his phone back where it was before.

"Yeah, he'll be here in a few minutes." Drew called back.

"I'll going to get a drink, do you want something?" Dawn asked her brother as he prepared to jump into the pool once again.

"Grab me a soda?" He asked and Ash called for her to fetch him one too.

Dawn made her way back inside. The air conditioning chilling her skin and raising goose-bumps across the surface. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a few sodas to take back outside.

"Hey." A voice spoke behind her when her head was halfway in the fridge and caused her to bump her head on the shelf above the sodas but not drop the drinks.

Standing on the other side of the kitchen was a tall brunette. Tanned skin and bright blue eyes, wearing a simple t-shirt and swimming trunks with tennis shoes on his feet. He smirked as he too looked over her.

"Gary." He smirked at her, flashing white teeth and a dimple in his left cheek.

"Drew is outside." She nodded towards the glass doors and he opened it for her and let her walk through first.

"Thanks Little Blue." Ash was waiting for her and grabbed one of the many sodas from her arms and downed it in 3 gulps.

"You're Drew's sister?" Gary's shirt was half-off and his voice was muffled by the fabric. But his eyes were wide once they met hers.

"Yeah?" Dawn raised her eyebrow and crossing her arms, stood in her spot.

"No hitting on my sister!" Drew pushed the brunette into the pool and flipped his hair at the large splash.

"Fucking grass head! Those were my good shoes!" The now-soaking shoes were aimed at her brother. Gary glared at the green-haired boy with wet bangs in his eyes.

"Where is Paul?" Ash asked looking at Gary.

"I don't know, he put me through one hell of a workout though." Gary grimaced as he rolled one of his shoulders. Drew looked at his phone.

"He said he has to work soon." Drew scrolled through his messages and typed a short reply.

"Paul doesn't hang out with us much anymore." Ash looked down for a moment , and Dawn felt as though she was missing something important. She would ask her brother later.

….

….

"Hey Drew." Dawn nudged opened her brother's slightly unhatched door and let it swing open. Her brother was in his room sitting at his desk with a textbook open in front of him completing a worksheet. She invited herself in when he glanced at her and shut the door behind her.

"What's up?" Drew spun around in his desk chair to look at her when she sat down on the edge of his bed. His room was similar to her's, green and white tones instead of her pink colors.

"I was just bored." Dawn shrugged and her brother completed a circle in his chair staring at the ceiling. "Are you in any of my classes?"

"Ummm… AP English, Advanced Coordinating, and Gym I think." He commented and stopped his chair in front of her.

"Okay." Dawn looked around his room some more.

"What's on your mind little sister?" The 'little sister' made her glare at him, he was only older by a few minutes.

"Who's Paul?" She asked, as divorced siblings they didn't hide from each other and their friendship was strong.

"He's a friend, he's kind of quiet but he's alright once you know him. You'll meet him at school. He's a smart guy." Drew offered her the information and turned around to continue writing on his homework.

Dawn sat in her brother's room for a little longer, prolonging going back to her own lonely room down the hall. She laid back on the soft comforter and let her eyes close.

…..

…..

It was Saturday morning and Dawn laid in her bed with nothing to do. It was near mid-morning and she thought she heard her brother get up some time ago but she couldn't be sure. So all she did was toss Quilava's pokeball up and down to pass the time.

A soft knock on her door and she called out for whoever it was to enter; setting the pokeball back on her bedside table and getting out of bed. She stretched as the door opened.

"Hey, want to go run some errands with me?" It was her brother, wearing a t-shirt and light-wash jeans and with his hair brushed pushing his head through the opening in her door. "We should go get some school stuff for you too."

"Okay, meet you downstairs? I have to get something to eat first." Dawn agreed and her brother left her alone once again. She went to her bathroom and plugged in her flattening iron first, then went to her closet to get dressed.

20 minutes later with fresh undergarments, mid-thigh length shorts, and comfortable V-neck t-shirt, with hair flat and handing straight, the younger twin headed downstairs with her smartphone in hand. Dawn went to the kitchen and found her brother with a to-go cup of healthy smoothie in hand waiting for her.

"I made this for you." He held it out for her to take.

"What's in it?" She took the cover off and smelled it.

"Jeez it's got fruit, yogurt, and some protein powder. I even made myself one." Drew rolled his eyes and held up his own smoothie cup as argument.

"Protein powder?" She repeated and followed him out of the kitchen and heading towards the garage door in the downstairs hallway.

"Yeah? I'm trying to gain a few pounds. And I didn't feel like making two smoothies." Drew opened the garage door and she closed it behind her.

There was a car in every port of the 4 car-garage. Drew's car was in the third one from the door, her father's white Porsche was missing meaning he was at work and Rose's luxury car was in its spot.

Drew's car was sleek and silver with a tiny backseat and fast speeds. He had gotten it as soon as he turned 16 and was extremely proud of the expensive vehicle. Dawn let herself in the passenger side of the Audi and Drew got in his own side. He started the car with a loud purr and opened the garage door with a button on the roof of the car and backed out.

"So what do we have to do?" Dawn let her head rest on the headrest as Drew drove out on the roads that lead to the large city of La Rousse.

"Well Dad wanted me to come to the office for a few minutes and I have to get more protein powder. Then I thought I'd bring my dear little sister to the store so she could get the school supplies she needs." He pinched her cheek with a smirk but returned his hand to the steering wheel when she pinched his arm in return.

They drove for almost a half hour on the main roads to get to the Hayden business , Dawn had only been there a few times before when her father had taken her to see his business. All she really knew was that it was a technology based business that did quite well. The large almost skyscraper type building came in view and Drew drove his car into one the reserved parking spaces in the front.

"Let's go." Dawn followed her brother into the shiny glass building and shadowed him as he went through the receptionist and into the elevator to the top floor where their father's office in located.

Drew called a greeting to the secretary outside their father's office but the woman stopped them from entering.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't enter." The woman shook her head. The wooden doors opened behind her and John Hayden walked through.

"This is my daughter Clair." Their father squeezed her affectionately and smiled down at his beautiful daughter with pride.

"Forgive me sir." Clair bowed her head in shame.

"It's alright Clair, you haven't meet her before. Don't let it happen again." John led his twins into his large and spacious office. Dawn looked around and noticed that nothing had changed since she last visited his office. The same glass view of the city with modern black and white décor. Dawn walked about in her father's office while the father and son talked over a file on the desk and waited until Drew was done talking business with her dad.

…..

…..

"Let's see, you'll need this, this….and oh! Can't forget this! Mrs. Shipers makes us take a lot of notes." Drew babbled on and piled more things into the cart his sister was pushing. He was helping her get supplies for school and kept throwing a bunch of things in the cart as she followed him along in the office supply store.

After Drew paid with the credit card they only had one stop left before they went back home. Drew headed in the direction of home, but pulled into the same mall complex that Rose had taken her shopping in yesterday for clothes.

"Ready?" Drew asked her and the twins headed into the mall that was busy on the Saturday midday. He led her to a fitness store with walls lined with everything healthy and promising of pecs and biceps.

"Hayden." Drew turned from looking at a label on protein powder to see who had called his name, or rather his last name. Dawn immediately turned when Drew called the man by his name.

"Paul?"

This was Paul, Drew's friend. He was remarkably tall; maybe even a little over 6 feet in height , he could probably peer right over her brother's head. Paul had longer purple-colored hair that hung almost to his shoulders. His cheekbones were easily seen and his strong jaw caught her attention. His dark blue and black jacket showed a hint of outlined muscle on his arms.

"You must be Blue." His voice was deep and Dawn met his eyes, they were dark. "I've seen pictures of you at Drew's house."

"It's nice to meet you." She gave him a smile that he didn't return. He shifted the various containers from the fitness store to one arm and held out his tan hand for her to shake. He squeezed lightly and quickly before taking back his hand.

"So what's up?" Drew broke their eye contact and looked over the containers in his friend's arms.

"Just getting more protein." Paul shrugged and Drew held up the container that he had been looking at.

"Same here." Paul glanced at the name of the protein powder. "Are you still trying to get bigger?"

"No, I'm just trying to keep my weight right now. And don't use that kind." Paul nodded towards the container in her brother's hands. The tall male turned around and started walking, Drew followed him and in turn she, followed her brother keeping her eyes on the purple-hair of her brother's friend.

"This will work a lot better." Paul picked up a container from the shelf and handed it to Drew who nodded his thanks. "I'll catch you later."

"Yep, see you later." Drew spoke as he read the label. Paul's eyes ventured over to her.

"See you Blue." He turned and started walking towards the checkout counter before she could reply. Her eyes followed his strong frame and felt the blush rise to her cheekbones as the pet name.

She couldn't deny that Paul wasn't attractive.

….

….

That was sooo long for me to write! I had this massive writing urge and I wrote this in like an hour and a half!

I feel like I'm progessing slow, but it will speed up once the plot gets moving.

As for my views on Paul, I see him as a strong but silent guy who's not afraid to be honest. Just letting you know how I write him!

**I would like to thank my Beta, Light1172!**

Please review and let me know what you think! Or have any suggestions.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Where'd You Go

"_Where'd you go, I miss you so_

_It seems like it's been forever since you've been gone"_

_-Where'd You Go: Fort Minor_

….

….

"Are you ready?" Drew's voice came through her door. It was 7:15 Monday morning and the start of a new school for her. Dawn took a moment to breath to herself and grabbed her already packed backpack from beside her desk, making sure to grab her Poke balls and place them carefully inside the pocket of her skirt.

"I'm ready." She opened the door , her brother was already prepared and wearing his usual jeans and t-shirt, with a light jacket over the top . Dawn was wearing a floral printed skirt, with complimenting leggings and a cardigan over the top to keep warm.

The drive to school was no longer than ten minutes away from their home . Drew parked in the student parking lot and Dawn watched nervously at the groups of teenagers milling around the school property.

"Hey don't be nervous little sister." Drew's hand touched her shoulder and she gave him a soft smile in return. The twins got out of the Audi and grabbed their schoolbags from the backseat.

"Wait up!" A voice called behind them as soon as the twins starting walking. Gary caught up quickly and started to walk beside Drew while messaging on his phone.

They walked up to the front doors, many students nodded or called in greeting to the boys and Dawn shied away from their peering looks and into her brother's side. He gave her a gentle nudge and led her to the door that read _Office_. Gary kept walking when the two entered the office door.

"Can I help you?" The receptionist called as soon as the door opened.

"Hi, this is Dawn, she's just starting here." Drew explained and the woman looked up.

"Ah! Miss Berlitz!" The receptionist clicked a few things on her computer with her mouse and the printer beside the machine on her desk rumbled to life. Soon standard school papers came out.

"It's an honor to have such a pretty and smart girl here! Here's a copy of your schedule, a map, and your locker information. I'm sure your brother will take good care of you, but if you need anything at all please don't hesitate to stop by!"

"Thank you." Dawn took the paper from the excited woman and followed Drew back outside into the hallway.

"What's your locker number?" Drew asked over the noise of voices in the hallway.

"B39." She looked on her paper and Drew led her to a row of lockers a few hallways over and left her in front of her new locker and Dawn watched him open a locker on the other side of the hallway, a brunette girl was shuffling through the locker next to hers.

"Hi there!" The brunette girl gave her a smile. Her brown hair reached past her shoulders and was covered by a red stylish bandana, her light blue eyes were gentle .

"Hi, I'm new here." Dawn smiled at the friendly girl and proceeded to open her locker.

"Why if it isn't April." Her brother had returned from his trip to his locker and was looking at the brown-haired girl.

"Grasshead. And my name is May by the way." The girl turned and told the shorter girl her name. Then returned a glare to Drew .

"This is Dawn, my sister." Drew nodded towards his sister that was looking around in her locker at the books already in there and at her schedule.

"It's nice to meet you May." Dawn greeted May, who closed her locker and gave Dawn a friendly wave as she headed down the hallway.

"I'll help you find your first class. Can I see your schedule?" Her brother took her paper from her hands and gazed down at it. Dawn looked at the students watching the twins, whispering and looking at her from their groups of friends. .

History was her first hour of the day and Dawn was happy to find that she would be seated next May. Dawn sat down in her seat which was, to the blunette's delight, placed near the back of the classroom. She pulled out her notebook.

"Nice to see you again Dawn." May greeted the girl as she got out her things. Dawn instantly liked the sweet girl.

"You too May. I'm happy to know someone in here." May giggled at the blunette's nervous smile and wandering eyes that took in the whole classroom at once.

"May I see your schedule? I want to know if we have any more classes together." Dawn handed over her schedule as more students entered the classroom as the warning bell rang in the halls to warn students to go to their classrooms. Some took a second glance in her direction.

"Oh! We have Advanced Coordinating, and Gym together!" May slid the paper back to the girl who put it away.

The tardy bell rang in the now almost full room of students and a middle-aged teacher walked in and looked over the faces in the classroom and ended on hers.

"Now class, I do not know if you are aware or not but we have a new student. Dawn, could you please introduce yourself?" All eyes were on her as she stood up.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Berlitz." She gave the class a polite smile and said nothing else as they peered at her. The girls in the next row of desks letting out a stream of giggles.

"Now let's get started." The teacher started to write on the chalkboard and class continued.

….

….

"Well that was a drag." May pointed out as the two girls exited the classroom. Dawn nodded in agreement, glad to have what she considered a new friend. "Well I'll see you later Dawn!"

"How was your first class?" Drew appeared next to her and they headed back to the hallway with their lockers in it.

"It was boring, but May was there to keep me company." Drew nodded in agreement. When they reached her locker, the short beauty found Ash waiting for her.

"Well I have class on the other side of school, but Ash has class with you next so I asked him to help you out." Drew explained as she retrieved her books and Ash looked at her expectedly.

"How do you like the school so far Drew's sister?" Ash asked as they walked down a nearly empty hallway.

"It's bigger than my old school, and I do have a name." She told him as they reached the new classroom. Ash laughed and opened the door for the blunette. Dawn found out that the class was actually taught by Ash's mother and was placed into a cooking group with Ash and Gary who was also in the class.

Ash loyally led her back to her locker once class was over and returned her to her brother once she gathered her books for A.P. English.

"Thanks Ash!" Dawn called out as the raven-haired boy walked away.

Dawn followed her brother into the classroom and found that it was already half-full of students. She spotted a familiar head of purple-hair near the middle and Paul gave her a nod in greeting.

"Oh, you must be Dawn!" The older woman, Mrs. Shipers, greeted her with a few papers in hand. "You can take a seat near Paul, he'll help you with anything you need."

Paul was quiet when she took a seat next to him and pulled out the notebook for this class. She noticed that he was wearing the same dark blue and black jacket as yesterday, with jeans and black tennis shoes. Dawn filed the papers that the teacher had given her away. She smoothed out her skirt as Drew turned around from the seat in front of Paul to face her.

"Want to sit by me at lunch?" Drew questioned her.

"Who else would I sit by dear brother?" Dawn replied and Paul snorted in his seat at the emerald-haired boy's stupid question, causing the shorter male to give him a look.

As class continued she found that both her brother and teacher were correct; Paul was smart. He didn't talk that much in class, and only offered an answer when asked directly; but he was willing to help her keep with the unfamiliar teachings during class.

After class and depositing their things in their locker, Paul followed the twins into the lunchroom where they stood in the long line waiting for their lunches. Ash found them and started a conversation with Paul, who stood with his hands in his pockets looking in the other direction.

"This always happens." Drew nodded towards Paul who was oblivious to Ash's ramblings. She giggled.

"Hey Drew, hey Drew's hot sister." Gary smirked as he strolled in the line beside them, cutting off the other students.

"Gary." Drew's voice caused the play-boy brunette to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Gary waved off Drew's threats and bounced in his spot as they progressed through the line.

Once they received their lunches, Dawn found herself between her brother and Paul at the lunch table. Sitting next to Paul made her feel small with his burly and muscled frame, but his aura was non-threating. His quiet attitude didn't bother her as he ate his lunch and listened to the others talk.

….

….

After her afternoon classes had ended, Dawn knew she adored her Advanced Coordinator class that only had a select few qualified students enrolled . Dawn sat next to May in the class and the class was over fairly quickly. The instructor called Dawn over to her desk as the bell rang. May called that she would see her later in their Gym class.

"Yes?" Dawn asked and her brother stood by the doorway to wait for her. The model-like woman smiled at her.

"Dawn, I would like you to show an appeal this Friday. You missed on the first one of the year and if you could have one ready by Friday that would be swell." The instructor smiled at the newest member of her class and handed her a sheet of guidelines.

"Sure, that is no problem Mrs. Fantasia." Dawn smiled in return and looked over her guideline sheet on the way back to the hallway that held their lockers with her brother.

"I have Calculus this hour, but I think Paul may have A.P. Biology with you." Drew's voice was in her ear so she could hear him over the crowd in the busy hallway of the high schools. Dawn nodded her head, but lost her brother in the crowd of students that pushed between them.

The short girl stood still and waited for the crowd to pass by her. A few elbows caught the books in her arms and she struggled to pick them up when they hit the floor. Dawn knew it was on purpose yet ignored it for now. The crowd soon thinned and she found her twin on the far side of the hallway talking to Paul.

Dawn felt the tell-tale attractive heat her body and bowed her head so that neither boy would notice her blush as she approached. Her brother however, walked off when he saw her approach and waved to her he would find her later.

"Are you ready?" Paul's deep voice made her jump out of her daydream as she lost sight of Drew in the crowd.

"Umm... I just have to grab my textbook." He waited patiently for her and once she closed her locker showed her the stairs that led to the upper part of the building. The air become warmer as they ascended and more windows appeared along the walls to let in more natural light.

They entered a classroom that had lab tables instead of desks that seated two, Paul nodded his head towards the teacher's desk and went to take his place at a table that sat in front of Gary, who waved at her when the two walked in.

"Excuse me sir." The teacher looked up from the papers on his desk and put on his glasses to get a better look at her.

"The new student, yet I have your information already. Gary?" The teacher called and the lean brunette looked up. "Raise your hand."

"You'll sit next to Gary since he sits by himself, just ignore him if he gets distracting." The teacher chuckled to himself and returned to his papers.

"Hey Dawn." Gary greeted the short girl, Paul had turned around on his stool and was also looking at her as she sat down behind him.

"Hi Gary, hello again Paul." She greeted both of her brother's friends, whom may possibly be becoming her own friends in the future.

"Now class, open your lab manual to Chapter Three, Section two. We will be completing the worksheets from the section, all the material you need are at the front table. Carry on, I'll be around the room if you need any assistance." Prof. Oak told the class, who opened their lab manual and looked over the assignment.

"We are identifying structures and functions of the cells of unfertilized starfish and our own cheek cells." Gary mumbled to himself as he read along the instructions in the book.

Gary turned out to be a good lab partner, he seemed knowledgeable in the field of biology and they completed their lab quickly. Gary ran the microscope while she recorded the data on her lab sheet that they would turn in as partners. The class went quickly and she found that it was time for her last hour of the day; gym.

Walking with Paul back to her locker was easier then following her brother. His large frame pushing through the crowd and she found that if she stayed close behind him; he acted as a bulldozer for her.

"Thank you Paul." Dawn thanked him as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah, sure." He replied and went his own way through the crowd. Dawn turned back to her locker and found May standing there watching.

"Wow, Paul doesn't really talk to anyone. He's good friends with your brother though." May commented, leaning against her locker as the younger girl put away her backpack.

"Yeah, he seems kind enough, just quiet." Dawn pulled out her duffel bag that held her gym clothes in it and shut her locker. Drew found her soon enough.

"Ready for gym?" He asked the girls, but with more focus on his sister. They nodded in agreement.

They reached the locker rooms, which was were located near Dawn's cooking class. She followed May into the Gym where a tall, brutal looking man with close cut hair was standing with a clip board.

"You must be Green-bean's sister." He watched Dawn approach and handed her a lock out of his hand . "You can take any empty locker you want."

"Thank you." She followed May into the locker room that had more than 10 girls in various stages of undress in it, who stared and whispered at the sight of the new girl. Dawn selected a locker a few down from her newest friend and started to change.

"So are you like Drew's girlfriend or something?" A girl with short brown-haired asked her and the locker room went quiet with the question.

"I'm his sister." She didn't like the girl's snotty tone and the smirk the bigger girl held when Dawn answered.

"Leave her alone Brianna." May snapped and the girl walked off, May tied on her tennis shoes.

"Just ignore her, she's a brat." Dawn also pulled out her shoes, dressed in a loose t-shirt and black athletic shorts. Being that they were the last two girls in the locker room, the two were one of the last to join the group of students standing or sitting in the middle of the large gym.

"We're playing dodge ball." Her brother told her, Gary, Ash, and Paul also tagging along beside their friends as Lt. Surge cleared his throat.

"Alright kiddies! We're playing a good ol' game of dodge ball today, Can I have two captains? Gary and… Green-Bean how about you?" Gary went to the front near the gym teacher along with Drew, it was no surprised that Paul and Ash were the first ones to get chosen, Drew chose her immediately after Ash.

As teams were chosen, May was asked on her brother's team as well. Ash was bouncing in his sneakers, Brianna seemed unwilling to go to Gary and Paul's team. Soon the teams were divided and the groups went to the opposite walls.

"Race you to the line." Drew's mocking voice spoke up to her as he put his hand on the wall.

"You're on." Dawn taunted her brother and she braced herself against the wall preparing to push off. The whistle sounded and she found herself ahead of her brother and one of the first students to grab a ball. Paul's hand grabbed the one next to hers on the line and she retreated with a red ball in hand.

"I beat you _again." _Dawn teased her brother who threw a ball towards Gary as the brunette hit a girl on their team. Drew stuck his tongue out childishly and ran off to where the other balls were.

"Hey girl." May called and ducked as a ball came towards her and the blunette. "Ugh, stupid Brianna."

The brown-haired girl was among others in a small group of girls on the other side of the gym; each holding balls and standing clustered together. Dawn laughed as she threw her ball and they scattered.

"Hey Dawn! You're fast!" Ash came up beside them and waved a greeting to May. Ash's short and stocky frame made him an easy target and a ball bounced off his chest and to the floor.

Paul smirked at the raven-haired boys luck from across the gym and went back to helping Gary pelt the others on the rivaling team. Dawn observed as he threw with force.

"Drew is going to get it!" May laughed as her brother got attacked by both Gary and Paul and ran over to them and behind his sister.

"Dawn, be my shield. They won't hit you." Indeed, Gary and Paul's actions were halted at the sight of their target hiding behind his much smaller sister.

"Green-Bean! Quite being a sissy!" 's voice was full of laughter at the boy's acting.

Gary tossed his ball at a distracted Drew and the ball dropped beside her foot after hitting her brother. The lean brunette laughed as the emerald-haired boy walked over to the other members of his team that were already out. A loud thud sounded against his shoulder and Gary stopped laughing at the sight of Dawn tossing another red ball up and down in her hand.

"Don't pick on my brother." Drew laughed at Gary, who was the victim of his sister's arm.

The game continued on with Gary's team winning overall and the genders separated to go back to their respectful locker rooms to change.

…..

…..

"How did you like your first day?" May asked as she finished tying her shoes and returning all of her gym clothing back into her locker.

"It was good, and May? Could I have your number?" Dawn asked as she closed her locker.

"Of course!" May giggled and told the other girl her number when Dawn pulled out her phone. The girls went out of the locker rooms and waved goodbye to each other once Dawn met up with her brother.

"Making friends already?" Drew pulled on a lock of her long royal blue hair and she smacked his hand away.

"Yes Drew, we even exchanged numbers." Dawn replied and they went to their lockers and prepared to go home.

"I'll take you home quick, I have football practice at 4:00." Drew said as they walked towards his silver car. Dawn nodded in agreement.

….

….

Dawn entered her room at home with a smile. Her first day had gotten along quite well, her brother and his friends being more then helpful. She had even made her first friend at her new school.

A cardboard box on her bed caused her to stop in her steps , she dropped her book bag on the carpeted floor and walked towards the dusty box.

_Dawn,_

_These are some of your mother's things._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Her mother's things? Dawn felt her eyes started to water as she slipped the note of the box and set it on her bed. She started to open the box then stopped….. _Mom…._

Dawn pulled the box down to the floor with her when she feel to her knees with open sobs. The objects inside jumbled about but she ignored them for now, she tucked her head between her knees and wept of the loss of her mother. Her best friend.

_ Mom, where'd you go? _

….

….

_Remember that Dawn had just moved to Hoenn, so she and Paul aren't going to date for a while. Ikarishipping will happen I assure you!_

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!_

_Bradley_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What it's Like

"_God forbid you ever had to walk a mile in her shoes  
'Cause then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues  
Then you really might know what it's like"_

_-What It's Like: Everlast_

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter!

….

….

Her eyes hurt to open, tears dry and crusted against her eyelashes. She felt tired, and her back felt sore from where she had fallen asleep on the floor. But she blinked and pushed herself up off the floor. The box was still on the floor beside her on its side and taunting her with its flaps slightly open. Swallowing the lump in her throat she pushed the box back right side up and opened the flaps.

The box was barely half full and the first thing she pulled out was a picture frame. It was a picture of herself from when she was twelve and she was wearing a white-collar pink dress that looked like something a princess would wear. A sash that read _Hearthome City Princess Pageant_ was over her shoulder. It was when her mother had entered her in a beauty pageant.

She set the frame aside and pulled out a photo album that she had looked through many times. Pictures of herself, her mother, even her and Drew though the years were neatly kept in its pages. Dawn set it aside to look through it later.

Her hand touched something cold and square and when she pulled it out, tears came down her cheeks once again; her mother's contest ribbons. The box had been on display in their living room as long as she could remember, the contest ribbons from the year Johanna Berlitz had won become a top coordinator in the Sinnnoh region. Her mother's career and dream, all in one metal little box.

There was one last thing in the cardboard box. A bracelet with a black chain and two blue beads. Dawn touched it as if it could break at any moment, it was the bracelet that her mother had worn during her time as a coordinator; the one her father had given her mother as a teenage promise in high school.

Dawn went to her private bathroom leaving the things from the box scattered on the floor and set her mother's bracelet on the bathroom counter. Her throat hurt from crying earlier and tears continued to drain from her watering eyes.

She took off her school clothing and turned on the shower, letting the warm water hide her tears.

…

….

"Dawn honey? Are you alright?" It was her step-mother's voice that followed the gentle knock on the bathroom door. Dawn looked up, her knees tucked into her chest and her arms around them. The door opened and Rose stepped in.

"Oh, Dawn." Rose took the towel-wrapped girl in her arms and her long hair wet the woman's clean shirt, but Rose didn't seem to mind as she gathered the 17 year-old in her arms.

"I saw the box honey, it's okay to cry." Rose whispered words into her ears. But Dawn pushed the woman away.

"You don't understand!" Dawn's voice croaked and the older woman stepped back, unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry." Dawn's felt her voice catch in her throat at the guilt, but Rose gave her a maternal smile. Dawn felt guilty for pushing the woman who only wanted to help, but she didn't want another mother.

"It's okay honey, I came up here to invite you for dinner. But if you don't want to I'm sure everyone will understand." Rose told her as she helped the fragile-stated girl to her feet. Dawn clutched the towel around her tighter and looked at the bracelet on the bathroom counter as a reminder.

"I'll come down and get something to eat later." Dawn told her step-mother and the woman gathered her in another hug before leaving the blunette to herself. Dawn waited until her bedroom door closed before slipping on her mother's (now hers ) bracelet. The black chain was cold against the skin on her right wrist and the beads were the blue tone of water.

She went into her room and put on a pair of sweatpants and hooded sweatshirt. Dawn picked up her photo album from the floor and placed it so it leaned against the wall on her bedside table with her pokeballs in front of it. She put the picture of herself on the top shelf on her desk next to her mother's ribbon case.

Pulling her desk chair out and sitting in it Dawn began to start up her computer to respond to the emails she had gotten since yesterday. She found that she had gotten a few from her childhood friends, Leona and Zoey, and read them through before sending an email back.

She was reading through the papers that her teachers had given her from her first day; reading syllabuses and classroom expectations. A knock sounded on her door once before it opened and her brother entered with a glum look.

"Hey, mom told me what happened." He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder and caught sight of the bracelet on her wrist.

"Is that the bracelet?" Drew asked as he sat on her pink comforter and she nodded in responsive. He pulled the photo album from her bedside table and opened it with a creak. She sat next to him and leaned into his side as he paged through it.

"We were so weird when we were little." He pointed to them in diapers, looking exactly the same expect for the color of their hair in tufts around their heads and their eyes. Dawn smiled against his shoulder. Drew continued to look through the photographs of his sister, his mother, and himself and Dawn felt herself nodding off.

"Tired?" His arm was around her shoulders.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Want to come to my room and we'll do homework together?" She agreed and gathering her materials from her desk and followed her brother to his room.

….

….

Her first week went by without a glitch, and Friday came before she knew it. She had her appeal for coordinating class to do today and she felt the nerves appearing already. She decided to wear jeans and a cute hooded sweatshirt today along with simple pink flip-flops. Dawn was already downstairs in the kitchen when her brother finally came into the kitchen. He was wearing his green and red football jersey tucked into his jeans.

"I forgot you had a game tonight." Dawn commented as he started to make his breakfast smoothie. Her toast popped out of the toaster and she spread butter over the bread.

"Yes, going to cheer me on?" He smirked over her and turned on the blender. He poured his drink into a cup to-go. She had already finished her toast and swallowed her last bite before answering.

"I'm your sister, I have to go silly." She rolled her eyes and followed him to where he had dumped his duffel bag and book bag at the bottom of the stairs near the garage door. She grabbed her own bag and entered the garage to Drew's car while he shuffled around in his duffel bag.

"Will you where my jersey to the game then?" He asked once they had arrived at school and got out of the car.

"I guess." She whined and he ruffled her fair affectionately at her answer.

"My hair!" She smoothed her straight hair back into place and her bangs until they sat perfectly once again. They separated to go to their own lockers and Dawn found her friend already at her own locker.

"Hey Dawn! Are you going to the game tonight?" May asked as the shorter girl grab her things from her locker.

"Yes, Drew told me I have to because I'm sister." She giggled and closed her locker so the two friends could head to class. Dawn had become familiar with the hallways and no longer needed a guide.

"Oh! You have your appeal for coordinating today don't you!" May suddenly spoke as they neared the history classroom and Dawn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I hope I do well." Dawn spoke.

Soon it was time for lunch . Her place at their usual lunch table, where Dawn had since the first day sat in the seat between her brother and Paul . Ash and Paul were also wearing their jerseys displaying their status on the varsity team. The blunette ate her lunch between the two football players.

"Are you coming to the game tonight Blue?" Dawn was surprised to find that it was Paul who had asked her the question, the two out of the conversation between Drew, Ash, and Gary about the upcoming game.

"I have to come." She glanced at Drew for a moment before glancing back at the purple-haired male. He looked down at his empty lunch tray and leaned his elbows on the table causing the fabric of his sleeves to bunch around his biceps. Dawn couldn't help but glance at them before taking a bite of her salad.

"You will be wearing his jersey then?" Paul asked her another question and peered at her underneath his bangs.

"Yup." She answered and Paul muttered a quiet 'see you in biology' before getting up to take his tray to the wash counter and leave the lunchroom. Her sapphire eyes followed his bowed head as long as she could see him.

…

….

"Dawn, you may do your thing." Mrs. Fantasia called and Dawn stood up from her seat next to May from the bleachers in the indoor battlefield. The coordinators had the battlefield on Fridays, when the trainers didn't use it. The blunette stepped out onto one side of the field and took one of the two pokeballs from her pockets and held exhaled.

"Spotlight!" With a flash of white, her Prinplup showed himself with a proud stance. His shining coat showing the care of his trainer.

"Use whirlpool!" The penguin Pokémon formed a giant swirling whirlpool within seconds and tossed in into the middle of the field and began running towards it.

"Bubblebeam like we practiced." Dawn told her Pokémon what it already knew and the Prinplup held the control of the whirlpool while bubbles now bounced around inside of it, tossing colors around the room and off of the water.

"Spin and metal claw!" The penguin jumped high and its fins started to glow. It drove into the spinning vortex of bubbles and whirlpool with a high turn. In only a few moments the whirlpool broke from the inside and evaporated into a harmless yet sparkling mist inside the room.

"Beautiful!" Mrs. Fantasia immediately stood up and clapped excitedly along with the rest of the class, speechless.

"Very well done Miss Berlitz! Very well done!" Her teachers' praise causing Dawn to blush as she complimented her starter and returned him to his poke ball.

"Woo!" Drew cheered from the stands as his sister returned to her seat, happy with her performance. He gave her and a brotherly hug as their teacher dismissed their the class with a smile

Dawn's A.P. Biology class went long in lecture and she was grateful to have gym next after the blunette packed up her things and found May waiting for her by her locker. The girls walked with each other through the hallway and didn't speak until the noise quieted down.

"Hey I was thinking, do you want to hang out this weekend?" May asked as they entered the locker room and unlocked their lockers.

"Yeah, sure, I don't have too much homework." Dawn answered and prepared for an hour long class of running laps.

….

….

"Dawn, we're going to get pizza." Drew told her when his sister packed her things at the end of the school day as Drew messaged someone on his phone.

"Okay." The twins started walking out to Drew's car.

"We always get pizza at this one place in town before games on Friday, Gary, Ash, Paul, and Me. They won't mind if you tag along, you're their friend anyways. Gary isn't on the team but he always comes." Drew told her once he started his car and began driving.

"Am I your friend brother?" She gazed at him and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket with a text message. She opened it up to see a new text message from May. Dawn smiled at the text, she had only left the girl a few minutes ago

_Hey what's up girlie?_

_-May_

. "We're _best _friends little sister." Drew smirked as he pulled into a parking space in the already packed pizza pub. Dawn placed only her phone in the large pocket of her hooded sweater and followed Drew to a large round table where Gary and Paul were waiting.

"Hey Drew! Hey Drew's hot sister!" Gary greeted them with his usual greeting, yet the twins gave him their own glare before shuffling in the round booth.

"Where's Ashy-boy?" Gary's question was answered when he spotted their raven-haired friend making his way through the crowded table in the center of the restaurant and slid into the booth beside the blunette. Dawn smiled in greeting and pulled her phone out of her pocket to response to May's text.

_I'm out for pizza with the boys. How about you?_

_-Dawn_

"Who are you texting?" Drew was peering over her shoulder and his eyes scanned the screen on her phone.

"May." She placed her mobile phone back into her pocket.

"Okay, No boys that I don't approve of." Drew nodded to himself as though he was proud of his protective nature over his little sister. Dawn stuck her tongue out in response to his attitude.

When the pizza came, she couldn't eat much because she was too busy laughing at Ash's gluttony. The stocky boy nearly swallowed the slices whole and consumed a large pepperoni pizza almost entirely on his own.

"That is probably why you don't have a girlfriend Ash." Drew commented as the boy continued to eat.

"You really think so?" Ash stopped eating for a moment to think and the rest of the group rolled their eyes. Dawn felt her phone vibrate once again and cleaned her hands on her napkin so her screen wouldn't get dirty

_At least you have something to look at ;)_

_-May_

Dawn almost blushed at the text and peaked out to see if any of the boys noticed anything, Paul's gaze found her and he watched her with a twinkle in his eyes as his lips turned halfway up into a smirk. She quickly typed a response to her friend to avoid his eyes.

_One is my brother. Gary is a pervert and Ash is too nice._

_-Dawn_

Her phone buzzed once again after she took a drink.

_So that leaves Paul…. Lol!_

_-May _

"What are you talking about?" Ash's voice came from her left and Dawn shoved it back in her pocket hoping he didn't see Paul's name in the text from May. Paul would be creeped out if he knew that May and herself were talking about him.

"Nothing." She responded quickly and Ash looked at her with chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me." Ash shrugged and joined into the conservation that Gary and Paul were in. Dawn decided to wait until later to talk to May, just to be safe.

….

….

Drew took her home after the pizza, handing her his spare jersey before leaving, and she went to her room to place her school bag and books on her desk to worry about later that weekend. Looking at her clock she saw that it was only five o'clock and the game didn't start until seven. The blunette wondered if both her father and Rose would be coming and ventured back downstairs to see if either of them was in the living room. She found her father just walking in from the garage door at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Daddy!" Dawn smiled and wrapped her arms childishly around her tall father when he noticed her. The green-haired man chuckled and set down his briefcase to remove his shoes.

"How's my princess?" He asked, and she rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"I'm good, are you and Rose both coming to the game?" She asked as he picked up his shoes to take them to his closet.

"Of course, we attend as many games as we can." He smiled and she followed him down the hallway towards the master bedroom.

"Okay, when are leaving?" Her father opened the bedroom door.

" Six o'clock. See you soon honey." Dawn went back down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. Opening her door she heard the beep of her phone going off in an alert.

_I'm bringing a blanket for us to sit on. _

_-May_

Dawn smiled and texted her a quick reply and sat down in her desk chair to browse on her computer to pass the time.

….

….

Dawn set down her book on the seat of the car when her father pulled into the parking lot outside of La Rousse High School. She wore her brother's other jersey and noticed that many girls also wore spare jerseys of some member of the team. She followed her father and step-mother into the fenced area of the football field, past the food stands, and by the bleachers.

"I'm going to go find May." Dawn told the parents as they headed to the bleachers on the right to join the other parents.

"Alright honey, be careful. And Drew will take you home tonight." Rose called and went to follow the twins' father up the metal bleachers. Dawn turned around and started walking. Many girls eyed the sight of her in the football jersey over her grey hoodie and glared at the short girl.

"Dawn!" The blunette turned and waved to a smiling May who was walking towards her with a shorter boy with glasses and blue-green shaggy hair.

"This is my brat of a brother Max, Max this is Dawn." Dawn waved to the shorter boy who looked as though to be 10 years old. Max adjusted his glasses and looked her up and down.

"You have a boyfriend?" The boy gestured to the jersey that was tucked into her jeans.

"No, this is my brother's." Dawn replied and the younger boy smirked and moved his glasses once again up his nose.

"Good." He replied and crossed his arms.

"Go find your nerd friends and get lost Max." May pushed her brother off and fixed the blanket in her arms. "Let's go find a place a sit ?!

The girls found a grassy spot right outside the ropes that act as a barrier to the football field from the public. It was outside of the sidelines that the home team would use and had a clear view of the field. The two made themselves comfortable on the thick fleece blanket May had brought and leaned back on their hands to watch as the kickoff started.

"I'm so glad you came, usually I only have my brother for company at games." May told the girl as the opposing team was stopped in their tracks.

"I'm glad too!" Dawn smiled at her friend and the two leaned back to watch the game.

….

….

"We won!" Dawn cheered and jumped up and down in her place as the team started to huddle in the middle of the field for a quick meeting.

"We have won every game this year." May informed her as she folded up her blanket and the two waited until the other students bent under the rope to congratulate the winning team. Dawn followed May out onto the field, but handed the brunette girl her phone from her pocket.

"Take a picture for me?" May nodded as the two got closer, struggling to find the green-haired male in the crowd. They found him talking to Paul and Ash in the middle.

"Drew!" Dawn jumped into her brother's arm and he caught her, squeezing her before setting her down once again.

"Picture!" May ordered and the twin's posed with Drew's arm around her shoulders and Dawn's arm around his waist. The brunette snapped a few pictures to make sure she got a good one.

"Paul?" The purple-haired male turned away from looking at the rest of the field , and the scoreboard.

"What?" He answered and looked over the twins.

"Take a picture with me?" Dawn asked sweetly and Paul grumbled something under his breath but walked over and shifted his helmet to his opposite hand.

"Ready?" May asked and the blunette felt Paul's arm wrapped around her waist, the bottom of his shoulder pad next to her ears. His arm was warm and heavy; feeling different from her brother's arm that was around her shoulders.

"Thank you May." Dawn said and took her phone back once May had finished and Ash walked up to the group.

"Hey May." Ash bumped her with his shoulder pad and knocked her into Drew.

"Ash!" May scolded and the raven-haired male rubbed the back on his head.

"Sorry." He apologized and the boys started to walk towards the sidelines and head back to the locker room to change. As they walked through the area by the bleachers they blended into the other students and parents leaving.

"May!" The brunette turned to find her brother with some of his friends following as he ran towards them.

"Hey girlfriend." Max called and Dawn turned to see that he was looking right out at her.

"Girlfriend?" Drew turned around and the other members of their little group had also stopped to watch the scene.

"Yup!" The 10 year old bragged to his friends and Dawn raised an eyebrow at his actions. May smacked her younger brother on the back of his head.

"Wow Dawn, that was fast." The green-haired twin had ruffled her hair and she glared at him. They started walking once again towards the school ditching Max's friends along the way and the Maple siblings waited with Dawn as the boys entered the school to change.

"Here Max, go start the car." May handed her ring of keys to the young boy who took off towards the student parking lot and leaving the two girls alone. Dawn tapped her phone a few times and a beep sounded. May pulled out her phone.

"What are you sending me?" May asked as she waited for the picture to download and Dawn smiled to herself.

"Eck! You took a picture of this?!" May shoved the picture in the shorter girl's face. It showed the scene that happened only a few minutes ago, when Ash knocked May into Drew's arms.

Dawn giggled as May glared at the girl, the doors opened from the locker room. Drew, Paul, and Ash came out wearing street clothes with their bags over their shoulders.

"Why is your face all red?" Ash asked and the others turned their action to the blushing brunette.

"No reason!" May stomped off in the same direction her little brother had earlier. Dawn called out a goodbye and walked beside her brother as the four headed to the parking lot.

"See you later guys!" Drew called out as he unlocked the Audi and threw his bag into the trunk. Dawn waved to the boys, Paul giving her a slight wave in return as he walked towards the end of the parking lot until she couldn't see him any longer.

"Did you get a good picture of us?" Drew asked once they were on the road. Dawn pulled her phone out and started to scroll through the pictures that May had taken. She looked at the best picture of her and her brother and showed it to him while when he had stopped at a stoplight.

"Send it to me?" He asked and she sent the picture to his phone. Dawn went back to the pictures and looked at the picture of her, Drew and Paul.

She stood between the two tall seniors, Paul towering inches above her brother. She looked rather short between the two of them, but she didn't mind. Drew showed white teeth in a large smile and leaned into his sister. Paul, his hair ragged and damp from his helmet, didn't smile and kept his face emotionless. She looked at his arm around her waist in the picture, his palm sitting against her opposite hip. Dawn blushed at the memory of his warm hands.

….

….

Done! Finally! And of course a thank you to my beta, Light, amazing job as always!

Please Review! I only got a few last chapter and it made me sad…

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hear Me Now

"_I keep searching for something that I never seem to find._

_But maybe I won't, because I left it all behind."_

_-Hear Me Now: Hollywood Undead_

….

….

It was Saturday morning, the sun had risen hours ago but a 17 year old girl still remained under her covers. However her phone rang out in a generic ringing from her bedside table, she grasped it without looking and pulled it as close as she could as it was still connected to the charger on the wall.

"Hello?" Dawn poked her head out of her comforter, She was sure her hair was a mess of static and her mascara had transferred to below her eyes.

"Are you still in bed?" May's voice came out the line in a scold and Dawn fell back on her pillows. "I'm coming to get you in half an hour!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Dawn replied and unplugged her phone, taking it with her to the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll text you when I'm in the driveway! Byeeee!" May hung up the line and Dawn turned on her shower so it could warm up.

After a quick shower, she picked out the yellow skirt that Rose had picked out, a white kami, and a grey cardigan to go over the top. The senior put her hair up in a sporty ponytail and grabbed her black strapped sandals to take downstairs. Picking out a bag, she placed her wallet and phone inside and shut her bedroom door behind her.

"Good morning Rose." The woman has in the kitchen making her breakfast and turned to look at the younger girl's outfit as Dawn took a bottle of water from the fridge.

"I love your outfit! You look so cute!" Rose smiled at her and Dawn politely smiled back, her phone beeping in her bag.

"Thank you Rose." Dawn said as she checked the message.

_I'm pulling in now._

_-May_

"You have fun today dear!" Rose called and Dawn went to put on her sandals to head out the door to meet her friend.

May's red jeep pulled to a stop just as Dawn shut the door behind her. The blunette climbed into the two-door vehicle and buckled her seatbelt, May turned around her car and the two were on their way.

"I'm excited to go shopping!" May said as they traveled the road into La Rousse. They had texted last night and decided to go shopping the next day to go shopping. Dawn nodded in agreement and turned the volume up on the radio to sing along.

…

…

"So are you going to go to homecoming?" May asked as they slurped on the last of their shakes, walking along the glass windows of the shops in the mall. Dawn threw her empty cup in the trash can and simply shrugged.

"I don't know." Dawn replied and stopped when she noticed that May was no longer beside her. The brunette was peering into the window of the shop.

"Dawn come look! It's so pretty!" May called the blunette over and Dawn looked to see the sight.

In the window was a beautiful white, glittering dress, almost something out of a fairytale with its sparkles, strapless hold, and long train. May stared at the dress in wonder. Finally after a few moments they carried on their way.

"Hey there's Ash and Paul!" May spoke and waved to get the attention of the two other seniors. The two boys turned around and waited for the girls to catch up. Ash smiled at her.

"Hey Dawn." He smiled and then also greeted May.

"Good morning Paul, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked the purple-haired male, who held up a bag from his hand to show her.

"Just getting a new pair of gloves, mine ripped last night." Paul replied and Dawn nodded, she had watched him during the game, and also had cheered for him. Dawn pulled out her phone and slide through the pictures to show him the picture of Drew, himself, and her from last night.

"Here's from last night." He looked over the picture and smirked.

"You're short little Blue." Paul said and looked down at her as to prove his point. He looked at his phone for the time and then placed it back in his pocket.

"I have to go to work Ash." The raven-haired male stopped his conversation with May and bid her farewell.

"Bye Dawn!" Ash told her with a smile, always the happy one.

"See you Blue." Paul said and turned to follow his friend to the nearest exit. Dawn felt an elbow in her ribcage as soon as the boys were out of earshot.

"Blue?" May grinned and Dawn blushed in response.

"It's what Drew calls me," The blunette attempted to shrug of her friend's tease.

"It's different when it's Paul!" May reasoned and Dawn turned away to hide her blush. "Oh girl!"

"We're only friends May, he's a good guy." Dawn spoke as the two began walking again past the shops.

"You're the _only _girl he talks too! He's been in classes with me and he's never even _looked _at me." May stopped to look at another dress, it was obvious that the upcoming dance was on her mind.

"So, we're _friends. _Friends talk to each other." Dawn said and waited for May to catch back up.

"So we're like best friends?" May's voice made Dawn stop and see the smile on the brunette's face.

"Of course, best girlfriends." May squealed and wrapped the girl in a hug, her bags swinging.

…

….

"Hey little sister." Her brother's voice came from the doorway as Dawn placed her bag on her bed. "How was your little shopping trip?"

"Good." Drew entered her room and shut the door, moving to sit in her office chair. He had gotten up a few hours ago and was dressed in a pair of athletic shorts and a loose shirt. It was near mid-afternoon on that Saturday and the late rising was typical for the green-haired male.

"Heard you ran into Paul and Ash." Drew spoke randomly as she separated her purchases into different piles on her bed to put away. She nodded in agreement and continued on with her task.

"Okay, well I've got to work on that English stuff, I'll see you later." Drew got up off of her desk chair and shut the door behind him. Dawn watched him leave and put her newest clothes away in the depleting space of her closet.

Once she finished, Dawn threw away the bags and sat down at her desk. She opened her email account to check her inbox. Finding a new email she opened it and read its contents; it was from a few days ago.

_Dawn, _

_I hope that you are adjusting to your new school well, from what you have written it seems as though you are. It's sad without you here, Kenny is fine and I can tell he misses you too. _

_We've been friends for a long time, and I know that are going to find new friends in Hoenn and I just hope that you won't forget about me. I don't think you will; but distance this far can hurt even the best of friends. _

_Call me sometime?_

_-Zoey._

Dawn reread the email again. Did Zoey, her best friend at her old school really believe she would forget about her? The conversation with May earlier at the mall made her guilty, she missed Zoey, but May was a sweet girl.

The blunette shut her laptop without responding and decided to start on her homework instead. Maybe she would give Zoey a call sometime soon, the time difference would make it difficult; but her and Drew had been communicating for years with it. She could arrange it.

….

….

Dawn huffed and blew the bangs out of her eyes as the English professors droned on about the upcoming project. The blunette didn't really bother to pay attention as the teacher had just given the students a paper that explained the rule and regulations of the project at the beginning of class, but insisted on going over everything anyways.

When doodling on her notebook became nothing more than half-attempted flowers; Dawn looked up and around. She noticed that Drew was flipping through the textbook with no purpose and Paul was slumped backwards with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Are you sleeping?" Dawn whispered and poked his arm. The purple-haired male flinched and Dawn tried not to feel guilty; he looked exhausted.

"Hey, are you okay?" She tried once again as he looked up at their professor then back to her.

"I'm fine." The dark circles under his eyes told otherwise and Dawn decided against provoking him for answers. He didn't look in the mood. She looked at the clock instead, there was over 20 minutes left of class time and with the next period being lunch, it made the class seem longer.

"Now since this is a large portion of your grade, I chose your partners for you." The teacher called and pulled out a slip of paper, this caused the sleeping class to sharpen their senses.

Dawn snorted when Drew was paired with none other than Brianna, the same female who had a thing for him and flirted with her brother any time she could. Drew let out a groan in annoyance and gave his sister a pleading look.

"Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji."

The blunette paused and looked at the male who had to be her partner, he looked back at her. She gave him a warm smile; this project would be a breeze for both of them.

"You may use the rest of the period to discuss with your partner." The English professors went back around to her desk. Brianna plopped right next to Drew in front of her and Dawn turned to Paul.

"So, when do you want to meet up?" Dawn asked the purple-haired male.

"Well I have practice after school every day, and I work every day except Wednesdays and Fridays. And I am sometimes off on Saturday mornings." He explained and Dawn nodded at his schedule.

"Well you have games on Fridays correct?" He nodded, "So we can skip those days, do you want to meet on Wednesdays after practice to start out? I am free every day after school." Dawn reasoned and the football nodded. Paul pulled out his phone.

"I already have your number." He spoke and Dawn raised her eyebrow.

"You do?" Dawn repeated and Paul gave her a smirk.

"Your brother gave it to me." Dawn rolled her eyes and wrote down her email address on Paul's project sheet so he could have it. They discussed topics until the lunch bell rang.

…..

…..

"So you got paired with Paul for the English project?" May asked as they changed out of their gym clothes and back to their school clothes. Dawn adjusted her skirt to make sure it was smooth.

"Yeah, we have to have our topic decided by Friday." Dawn shrugged and balanced on one foot to slip on her sandal to complete her dressing outfit.

"Mmmhmmm." Dawn rolled her eyes at May's suspicious look.

"We're friends May, didn't we just have this conversation?" Dawn questioned and picked up her bag, only waiting a few seconds for May to close her own locker then headed out of the locker room with May behind her.

"For now your _friends._" May giggled and walked down the opposite hall as Dawn found her brother waiting for her to take her home. Drew texted on his phone as she approached.

After dropping her off, Drew headed back to school for football practice to start. Dawn headed up to her room and dropped her things in her room, and started on her homework.

….

….

"Ugh! Where is that stupid book!?" Dawn asked herself as she looked around her room. She had finished her homework and was looking forward to reading some more of her book but couldn't find it anywhere in her room.

Suddenly remembering where she last had it, Dawn went downstairs; she had long ago changed into the sweatpants and tank top she usually wore around the house, and went to the garage to see if her father's car was in it's place. Opening the garage door she saw he was home and opened the backseat to look inside. She remembered she had last read it on the way to Drew's game last Friday.

Seeing the cover underneath the driver seat she grabbed for it but her fingers touched something else. Pulling out her book and whatever else it was Dawn dropped both the book and the object once she noticed what it was.

It was a pair of underwear, _ladies underwear._ Dawn gasped and looked at the offending looking white lace from its place on the car floor. What was it doing in her father's car under the seat? It had to be Rose's unless….

Was her father having an affair?

Dawn used the corner of her book to push the panties back under the seat and out of sight. Shutting the door to her father's car she did a run-walk back to her room and took the stairs two at a time and shut the door behind her.

"Dawn?" The voice almost made her scream in fright. She clutched the book to her chest and her back hit the door that she had just closed.

"Whoa! Sorry I scared you. Why are you so jumpy?" It was only Drew, sitting in her desk chair like he usually did when he came to her room. Dawn took a deep breath to calm herself then answered.

"Nothing, you just scared me." It wasn't a lie, he did make her jump out of her skin and he seemed to take the excuse as she plopped onto her bed onto her stomach. Drew looked at a paper in his hands then back to the paper on her desk.

"What are you doing in here anyways?" Dawn questioned as he continued to look between the two sheets.

"Seeing what you put down for the English assignment." He answered and then set his paper next to hers. His phone beeped with a new text message, he groaned.

"What's wrong dear brother?" Dawn asked, curious with her brother's rash actions.

"Brianna won't stop texting me, we had to exchange numbers for the English project and now she won't leave me alone." Drew didn't reply to the text and put his phone on her desk instead.

"Speaking of phone numbers, Paul already had mine. What do you know about that?" She questioned and Drew merely blinked at her.

"I gave it to him once I knew you were going to school here, in case you needed something."

"if _I _needed something, why didn't you give me _his _number instead?" Dawn rolled her eyes and Drew frowned.

"Good point." Her phone beeped on her desk where she had left it before and Drew tossed it to her.

_Here's my number._

_-Unknown_

Dawn looked at the number and didn't recognize it, so she faced her screen to her brother, who got up from the desk chair to get a closer look.

"That's Paul." Drew said and picked up his phone and paper off of desk and left her room. Dawn added the new contact to her phone.

_No giving my number to creepers okay?_

_-Dawn _

Dawn looked at her book that was beside her on her bed once the message was sent. Seeing the book made her think of _what _she had to touch to retrieve her book and suddenly…

She didn't feel like reading right now.

….

….

Done! This chapter kind of jumps around a little bit but covers some important things for the future!

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review!


End file.
